1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display image generating method for creating and displaying a repeated playback moving image where a several-second moving image is repeatedly played, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in the event that a first frame and a rear-most frame of multiple frames making up a several-second moving image having a motion are connected so as to be repeatedly played and displayed, the motion of a display object moving within a screen is temporarily disconnected at a connected portion between the first frame and the rear-most frame for example, which frequently prevents the moving image from being smoothly played. Specifically, for example, in the event of repeatedly playing and displaying a several-second moving image in which a scene where ripples come near, and a scene where the leaves of a tree are dancing in the wind were taken, the motions of the ripples and the dancing of the leaves of a tree are momentarily disconnected. Accordingly, a user who is viewing this moving image being repeatedly played and displayed feels the momentarily disconnected portion as an uncomfortable feeling.
Therefore, with a loop moving image generating method, for example, a pair of frame images temporally separated and also having the highest similarity are detected from frame images of an input video, this pair is connected by blending (mixing) so as not to visually expose difference between the frame images detected as this pair, whereby a visually smooth connected portion can be realized.